Talk:Kotua
Well, guys... I think I've done all that I'm willing to do on Kotua's page. After all, this is all that I really remember. However, while this page is long, it is only a mere fraction of Kotua's complete biography. Consider this: Kotua in Space made 1457 posts in the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, and 1117 posts in the Dino Attack RPG. That's 2574 posts combined. Granted, some of these posts are OOC-only and some of them don't feature Kotua himself at all, but even so that's a lot of story behind Kotua. The only story covered in this article was covered on the Frozeen, Rex, Specs, Trouble, and Hotwire pages. There's so much more... but how much more are we willing to do? In a perfect world, Kotua in Space would come back to write this page himself and fill in all the missing data. But we don't live in a perfect world, now, do we? For now, I'm done. However, if anyone is brave enough to dare researching Kotua's complete role in the Dino Attack RPG (and possibly ATMDFRPG) and add any missing information to this article, be my guest. I suppose the same applies to Databoard's page. -- PeabodySam 19:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I think I joined long after Kotua left, so I really don't know any more than what I heard, in fact until I saw this Wiki I didn't even know about Kotua's going insane, similarily with Databoard's page, I don't know I could fill in the full details, but I might be able to fill it in with a few of his encounters with my charactersA. Rand 01:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Team or Dino Attack? The reason I had neglected to add a character template to the pages of Kotua, Tail, and Databoard is because they are all Alpha Team agents and Dino Attack agents. Zenna and David both use Dino Attack templates. Jacks, on his current character-template-adding-spree, has given Tail an Alpha Team template and Kotua a Dino Attack template. ... at least, I think Tail is also a Dino Attack agent... Oh, and as for our two Dino Attack Pirates Greybeard and Coral, both of whom are Dino Attack agents, I gave them the Pirate template instead of the Dino Attack template. So, I think we should do something consistent here. But what? Give them all Alpha Team templates? Give them all Dino Attack templates? Or create a new color template for Alpha Team/Dino Attack agents? -- PeabodySam 00:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : I think Option 3 sounds pretty good. It's a nice way for showing who has worked their legs off on the Priate/Alpha Team RPGs before coming to this one. Like Video Gaming achievements for playing several games in a series. Andrewnuva199 01:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The LEGOLAND Airforce...? Okay, in case you haven't noticed, I've been chronicling (and, in some cases, retconning) the adventures of Magma when he was in the DA RPG. And one of the subjects I'm uneasy about is the LEGOLAND Airforce (called, for some reason, the LAA). Kotua started some kind of arc where the LAA basically declared war on DA because, of... well... :Soon the Saber and Voltage flew over the wreckage of the AD machine. :"Glad that's over."said Databoard. :"Indeed"replied Kotua. :Suddenly the alarm beeped. :"Sir, we've a capital airship coming our way."said one bot. :"Get some info on its alliance, weaponry, and agenda.."said Kotua. :"Its classification is Legoland airforce. The weaponry consists of various Variable Speed Beam cannons, and two Yamato-classification heavy cannon."said the bot. :"Open a channel with the airship. I want to know why its here."ordered Kotua. :Soon the big screen rolled down from the Voltage Command Deck ceiling, and activated. The screen showed a man in Legoland airforce uniform. His insigna showed his supperior rank, and a Tag showed his name...Jim. :"Crew of the Voltage, you are ordered to surrender your craft to us, as you are in violation of Legoland airspace."said Jim. :Kotua merely replied: "Why would I give up my airship? We have used it to do the job YOUr suppose to do. We've been using it to fight off the Mutant Din-" :"Because like its been brought up MANY times before, Dino Attack unit is unsuccessful at defeating this so called 'threat'. WE shall make sure the job gets done...and we won't put up with resistance...specially from a person like YOU."Interrupted Jim. :"Go back to your base Jim, because Dino Attack is more than capable of dealing with the Mutant Dinosaurs."said Kotua. :"We won't be told what to do. You will either give up your craft peacefully, or we'll take it by force!"said Jim. :"I'd like to see you try."said Kotua. :"Oh..you will."said Jim. :The transmission ended. :"Sir, we've detected Four more Airships of the same classification uncloaking around us!"said a bot. :"What!?"said Kotua. ...yeah. And then the Voltage was destroyed fighting them, and then my ship, the Iron Hammer, was able to defeat the LAA ships, but DA was taking heavy losses. So... we fled into space, and withstood a LAA assault, eventually driving them away and causing them to "regroup"... and then they seemed to disappear. So, I'm really not quite sure what I should do with all that when writing it up for Magma's page. I don't think the LEGOLAND military would do something like that but an organization that might is the Agents. It would be a retcon, because the Agents didn't exist back in... 2006... but I personally think it makes more sense. However, I'm not entirely sure about the details here, if they make sense. Like the "fleeing into space" bit. Anyone else have other opinions on this? Relevant posts by me can be found here (I did a search for "Magma", this is the page featuring the LAA, you can go to these posts' locations in the RPG to read posts by other people) TC01 00:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :As Andrew's page quote shows, I am aware of this incident, and I agree that it was probably a bad idea on Kotua's part because of the implausible nature of the events. :Honestly, we've done so much rectoning with the early years that using it again is hardly worth critizim. We could just sweep the entire thing under the rug, but I do kinda like the Agents idea. There could have been some rouge Agents who decided that Dino Attack was too slow and they needed to be shut down by force. :We probably should just get rid of the "fleeing into space" aspect alltogether if we decide to keep parts of this story arc. We've already managed to do something similar with the appearances of Bionicle, so there's probably no harm with doing it again here. Andrewnuva199 00:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it would be rogue Agents, though. Remember that the Agents moved against the Dino Attack Team in the Goo Caverns, arresting everyone down there (including DA Agents). It could have been a secret operation (maybe ran by my Agent character) that wasn't officially endorsed by the Agents but would have been had things worked. ::And I agree with retconning the space thing... I can only blame myself for that (since I was the one who did it). ::No one else has any other comments on this? PeabodySam? TC01 13:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::To be honest, I think maybe we ought to retcon the whole airship thing anyway. They always seemed a bit overpowered to me; when a standard agent can command a vehicle big enough to carry T-1s in a hangar, things may just have gone a bit too far. -KF- 20:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps. But I feel that the airships are pretty important to the early RPG and shouldn't just be written out of history like that. (In any case, I've already retconned my airship to have been a DA Airship that my character was frequently assigned missions with, but did other things as well). :::How about this instead: A team of Agents, ostensibly rogue but operating under orders, attack, defeat, and then take control of the Voltage and send it against DA. Our other large airship, the Iron Hammer, engages the Voltage and with the assistance of Kotua and Databoard in the Saber, destroy the Voltage. However, the Iron Hammer is destroyed in the battle as well. :::So we keep the "major" plot events (Kotua's airship defeated by LEGOLAND official group, said group goes after rest of DA, I fight back and defeat them), but also get rid of our overpowered airships in the process. Sound good? I'd like to hear from PeabodySam on this (as I said above)... TC01 02:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Kotua's origins? :IC:kotua awoke, to see the men were on guard on the corners of the room, weapons ready. a man in a suit aprached kotua. "Interesting. for a moment we thought we had lost you!"said the man. "Excuse me?"asked kotua. "You don't remember me, but I'm the reason why you exist."said the man. "Your my dad?"asked kotua. "no. Its hard to explain, but your our...well..uh...experiment."said the man. "This is a joke?"said kotua, looking for a door. "Unfortunately, with the dinos and all, wev'e decided to terminate the project."said the man. "And i'm here too..?"asked kotua. "Like I said before, the project has been terminated, sort off."said the man, walking towards the door, and leaving. the men raised their guns. "Uh-oh.."said kotua... This post took place in what would eventually be revealed to be a ShadowTech base. Unfortunately, I cannot find any more information on this at the moment (literally, in the next post, Kotua escapes, and then after that is the whole Chaos fiasco), but when I think about what we know now, it seems likely that Kotua being 20 years old in both ATRPG and DARPG was intentional, and Kotua, much like Kat, is actually a synthetic minifig created by ShadowTech. But before I go adding this to the main page, can anyone confirm if this plot point was ever brought up again in DARPG, and if it was, was there any further explanation? It's been so long that I cannot remember every detail of Kotua's complex plotlines. --PeabodySam (talk) 16:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC)